All It Takes
by GuitarHeroLost
Summary: ELYAD! Here's your story of how Shannon lived on to hate Ana Lucia, before setting aside their differences, forgetting their grudges, and becoming the best friends the camp has seen.
1. Shannon Hates Ana

This wonderful idea was given to me by Elyad, one of my loyal readers

**This wonderful idea was given to me by Elyad, one of my loyal readers. You rock!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost but I do own…dang. I don't even own the idea, which belongs to Elyad, who rocks.**

**Short chapter warning!**

Shannon could walk now. No more limping, no more pain. Of course, Sayid was constantly by her side, but that wasn't any different than before.

It's not that she didn't enjoy his company; she did. Sometimes she just wanted to be by herself or with her other friends. That wouldn't happen though. The beach and its inhabitants were more chaotic than ever.

"I don't think you should be walking so much," Sayid was saying concernedly.

"I like walking," Shannon told him.

"Yes, I know, but-," Sayid was interrupted.

"Sayid, for the past two weeks, I couldn't move at all," Shannon said. "I missed _doing _something. I promise I'll stop if it hurts, okay?"

Sayid smiled warmly at her. "Alright. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I want you to take me on another one of those picnics," Shannon smiled.

"You remember what happened last time," Sayid said sadly.

"I know, Sayid, I can't forget," Shannon said weakly. "But I don't have any other brothers that can possibly die while I'm gone, so why not?"

"I would love to take you," Sayid said. "I just don't think you're up for it. I don't want to feel responsible if you get hurt again. Besides, Ana says-,"

"I don't care what Ana says," Shannon scowled. "I say it'd be a lot better around here if she never came over to this side of the island."

Sayid sighed. "Shannon, we've talked about this."

"I know we've talked about this," Shannon said. "And it's quite annoying when we do. I just…I would be a lot happier if her name was not included in our conversation."

"Shannon, you know I'm not happy about what she did to you either," Sayid began cautiously. "But you've heard her story. You know it was an accident. Why can't you just forgive her?"

"Why?!" Shannon repeated angrily. She threw up the corner of her shirt, revealing a painful looking, almost healed bullet wound. "Why?! Because of her-because of Ana-Lucia, every time I wear a friggin' swimsuit, this ugly scar will be showing for the public to see! Because of Ana-Lucia, I've had to suffer through weeks of pain!"

"Shannon, please," Sayid said softly, gripping her hand. "I know this is hard for you, and I don't blame you. Please…don't be so hostile towards her. I have a feeling you two could be great friends."

Shannon laughed a cold, hollow laugh. "Friends? Sayid, I hate her."

**Next chapter, Ana hates Shannon. Like it, Elyad?**


	2. Ana Hates Shannon

I think last chapter was pretty short, but I promise they'll get longer

**I think last chapter was pretty short, but I promise they'll get longer.**

Ana didn't do anything besides sit against a tree. Ana didn't talk to anyone besides Jack, and sometimes Sayid. Her thoughts trailed from one subject to another, but mostly remained on the reason she turned from leader to most hated person in camp in a matter of seconds.

Ana didn't mean to shoot the girl. It seemed like everyone knows that, but they avoid her nonetheless. Jack was her only company nowadays.

"Hey Ana," Sawyer greeted. "See any good movies? Shoot anyone lately?"

Ana never had a good tolerance level, especially with this Sawyer guy. She pushed herself off the ground and stepped towards him threateningly. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Leave her alone, Sawyer," Jack said. Sawyer chuckled, shook his head, and moved on. "Sorry about him. He's like that to everybody. It's nothing personal, really."

"Nothing personal?" Ana questioned. "He doesn't say 'shoot anyone lately' to anyone else. And it's not like anyone else treats me any better. I've seen you lot around each other. It's like…casual conversation. But no, I don't get any 'how's it going, Ana?' or anything like that. All I get is crap from Sawyer and weird looks from everybody else."

"I've tried talking to them, Ana," Jack said. "They'll come around eventually."

"Thanks anyway, Jack," Ana said. "But eventually could mean a long time. How long, Jack? How long is 'eventually?'" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Besides, I'm always an outsider, in everything I do. Why should this place be any different?"

"Because you're one of us," Jack told her, gripping her shoulders tightly and looking her in the eye.

Ana turned her gaze from him to the ground. "Is she okay?"

"Shannon's great," Jack answered. "She healed real quickly and is up walking around again."

"Brilliant," Ana scowled sarcastically.

"Ana, what I don't get is your attitude towards her," Jack said. "She didn't do anything to you."

Once again, Ana said nothing. "Do they hate me?"

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Everyone," Ana replied. "All of your people." She and Jack simultaneously looked down the beach. Sawyer was now sitting by his tent and reading. Hurley, Jin, and Sun were down at the water's edge, fishing. Charlie and Claire were talking and laughing at Aaron's crib. Shannon and Sayid were a ways down, walking towards everyone.

"They don't hate you," Jack answered. "There've been deaths and injuries around here, just never someone shooting one of our own. But like I said, they need time, but they don't hate you."

"Does she?" Ana asked quickly, looking back at him again.

"Shannon?" Jack asked and Ana nodded. He glanced back down to where she and Sayid were walking. "No. Shannon doesn't hate you. She's not the most forgiving, and she's been through some tough times on this island. Her brother died recently," he added to Ana's surprise. "Yeah, I know. The poor girl. But Ana, whatever she says, and whatever you may think, she doesn't-."

"Jack, I think it's very sweet of you to try and convince me," Ana interrupted. "But just drop it and face the truth, okay? She hates me, so I hate her!"

**I suppose that would count as Jana. What will happen when you put Shannon and Ana together? So this chapter wasn't much longer. But they will be…I hope.**


	3. Hatred Is A Hard Thing To Let Go

**Ha, this is fun. Thanks for the suggestion, Elyad; it's proving to be a really fun story to write.**

"You don't mean that," Jack said.

"Oh, I mean it," Ana said bitterly. "That girl's got such a bad attitude it drives me crazy."

"Ana," Jack began desperately, but was interrupted when Sayid and Shannon walked by. Shannon and Ana hadn't been so close since Shannon was recovering and Ana had gone to see if she was okay. Shannon had screamed at her to get out.

The silence was very tense. Jack decided to break it. "Shannon, you doing okay?"

"Oh yeah," Shannon smiled at him. "Well, okay for being _shot_, that is."

Ana groaned and rolled her eyes. "See Jack, that's exactly what I mean."

"What you mean about what?" Shannon said loudly.

"What I mean about you having a crappy attitude!" Ana said, just as loudly.

"Oh, you think so?" Shannon growled.

Sayid and Jack glanced nervously at each other. "Shannon, come on. Let's go see how Aaron is doing."

"No, Sayid," Shannon said. "I want to hear what Ana-Lucia here has to say for herself."

"She doesn't have to say anything," Jack interrupted tentatively. He grabbed Ana's arm and added, "Why don't we go down to the hatch and see if John wants us to take the shift instead?"

"No, Jack," Ana said, yanking her arm out of his grip. "If Shannon wants me to talk, then that's the least I owe her. Yes, Shannon, at least your boyfriend here is nice enough to forgive me. But maybe that shot affected your brain and you forgot the meaning of 'accident', and I can't blame you."

"You're not even sorry!" Shannon yelled. "I just come over here and you start bad-mouthing me right away, when I didn't do anything to you!"

"Okay, now I definitely know it affected your mind," Ana said. "Because you don't recall that you're the one that was implying bad-mouthing me!"

Jack and Sayid looked lost. They had no idea what to do anymore. "Uh, hey, don't you think we can just say 'sorry' and 'apology accepted' and then it'll all be cool?" Jack suggested.

"I can't accept any apology until she says she's sorry," Shannon said, folding her arms defiantly.

They all looked at Ana. She glanced at all three of them. "I'm not apologizing until she apologizes for being snappy with me."

"I never did anything to you!" Shannon protested.

"Well, then maybe I'm not sorry!" Ana shouted.

It all happened so fast. First Ana had yelled, and then she was stumbling back in pain, clutching the side of her face, and Shannon was simply standing there with her fists clenched.

"Shannon, hey," Sayid said, pulling on her hand to try and pull her away.

Ana regained her balance, fuming mad. She stomped straight over to Shannon and Jack put his arms around her. "Ana, let's not get mad here."

The other survivors were already gathering to see what was going on. Ana was struggling to get out of Jack's grip and the same with Shannon and Sayid.

"Dudes, this isn't cool!" Hurley was yelling.

Jin was shouting in Korean and Sun looked afraid. Claire stood in shock, keeping Aaron close, and Sawyer and Charlie ran up to keep the two apart.

Sawyer took Shannon's other hand and he and Sayid helped calm her down, while Charlie and Jack managed to stop Ana and get her calm.

"Haven't you done enough damage around here already?" Charlie yelled at Ana over the noise.

Everything seemed to stop. Ana stopped struggling and her jaw dropped, tears forming in her eyes. Shannon's eyes widened and she froze in her tracks, while everyone else was still staring at them.

"Charlie, that's- Ana, wait!" Jack stammered before Ana stomped off into the jungle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ana had no idea where she was going. She'd just lost it when Charlie said she'd done enough already, and couldn't stand it. She stopped when she thought she'd gone far enough that they wouldn't find her.

"Ana?"

She looked up. Kate was standing there, confused, with a suitcase. "What's with that?" Ana asked, nodding towards the bag, hoping that Kate wouldn't say anything.

"Oh, I was collecting fruit," Kate said. She opened the bag, revealing a few yellow and orange fruit. "Even with all that food we have in the hatch, we could still use some healthy food."

"Yeah," Ana said vaguely, wiping her eyes.

"What's going on?" Kate asked, sitting next to her and looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"I didn't mean anything," Ana muttered.

"What did you say?" Kate asked nervously. She had a feeling that when Shannon was better, something bad would happen with them.

"She was so…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry, I said I wasn't," Ana said finally.

Kate's gaze softened. "So you two were arguing, and you got so mad that you said you weren't sorry for shooting her." Ana nodded. "You just need to say you're sorry. Honestly, and genuinely."

"I have," Ana said. "Not to her personally, maybe, but I never had the chance. She never wanted me near, and I told Sayid to tell her. But, it's…"

"I know," Kate nodded understandingly. "It's a hard thing to say. But I really think she needs to hear it, from you."

Ana opened her mouth to say something, but Jack's voice that wasn't far off interrupted her. "Ana?!"

Ana and Kate glanced at each other. "I'll tell him you want some time to yourself."

Ana nodded and mumbled "Thanks," before Kate left towards Jack's voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No, Sayid, just leave me alone," Shannon said loudly and stormed into her tent. Sayid hesitated a moment, considering whether or not he should go in too, but he turned around to go talk to Sawyer.

After a few minutes of sitting alone in the tent, Shannon heard someone say her name, and it wasn't Sayid this time. "Shannon?"

"What?" Shannon muttered. It was the voice of Libby, one of Ana's friends, who Shannon never really talked to.

"Can I come in, please?"

"Fine."

Libby stepped through the tent and sat down across from Shannon. "Guess she really ticked you off, huh?"

"She said she wasn't sorry, that got me pretty ticked, yeah," Shannon grumbled.

"She said it, that doesn't mean she meant it," Libby said softly and reassuringly.

"Oh, she meant it," Shannon said.

"No, she didn't," Libby told her. "Listen, I haven't talked to her much, but she seems so heartbroken after what she did to you. She truly is sorry, but I don't think she knows how to say it. I spent over forty days with her, leading us. Ana is brave, strong, tough, willing. And it's hard for a girl like her to apologize."

"But if she really is sorry, she'd say it," Shannon protested.

"I think she would," Libby nodded. "If she could. She hates this place, a lot. And I know we all do. But it just got her so…worked up, and she's angry, and apologizing is a really hard thing to do, especially with something this big."

Shannon was silent. She knew everything Libby was saying was absolutely true, but she didn't want to admit it.

"So, please," Libby continued. "I just… wouldn't be so quick to accuse. Give her a chance, and don't get her madder. That'll just make it harder for her. Please think about what I said." Libby said before getting up and leaving.

**I wasn't going to add those little girl-to-girl talk scenes, but it wasn't long enough without them.**


	4. Two Kind Deeds

On the third day on the island, Ana had been looking for her bags, for something to wear. She hadn't found hers, so she decided to use someone else's. She opened a suitcase, marked with the name 'Shannon' and she knew that there was no Shannon that survived the crash there. And in her suitcase she found a cute blue blouse that she wore that day.

Ana fingered the blue fabric carefully before glancing far along down the beach where Shannon was now sitting, telling everyone who came close to her to go away. She sighed deeply before walking over to the blonde girl watching the sun set.

"Shannon?"

Her neck snapped around and her eyes were full of hate. "What?"

Ana sat down next to her before pulling the folded shirt out of her pocket. "I-I found this, when we crashed, and it had your name on it. So I was wondering if you wanted it back."

Shannon barely looked down at the shirt. "You wore it?"

"Yeah, like, twice," Ana answered.

"Keep it," Shannon said sourly.

Ana prevented herself from rolling her eyes. "Look, if you hate my germs or whatever, it's washed. Washed it in the hatch earlier today." Shannon said nothing. "I'm just trying to do something nice for you, so the least you could do, is take it."

"Actually, the least I could do is telling you to keep it because I don't want it, and that's what I'm doing," Shannon said, staring back out into the sunset again.

Ana did roll her eyes now. She could've shot anyone, _anyone _else and she wouldn't have had this much trouble. "What is wrong with you? Do you seriously think I did it on purpose?"

"You know what I think of you doing something nice for me?" Shannon said, ignoring the questions. She yanked the shirt out of Ana's hands and tore it in half. "There."

Ana felt insulted. "Fine, I'm sorry I asked."

"At least there's one thing you're sorry for," Shannon muttered, but loud enough so Ana could hear her perfectly.

Ana sighed and got up to leave. When she turned around she purposely kicked sand up that hit Shannon's back and hair.

"Hey!" Shannon exclaimed. "You got sand all over my shirt."

"Then why don't you wear that one?" Ana asked bitterly, nodding towards the torn up shirt.

Shannon quickly picked up a rock in the sand and threw it at Ana. "Ow, damn it, what's wrong with you?" Ana said angrily, clutching her forehead.

"Get out of here," Shannon said tearfully.

"If you don't want me around," Ana began. "Then why don't you leave?"

"I was here first," Shannon protested defiantly.

"You sound like a 3 year old," Ana said. "Get over it. You're here, aren't you?"

"Barely, almost died a while ago, didn't you hear?" Shannon growled angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Ana shouted without thinking. People near to them looked over, and Shannon stared at her in shock.

"What?" Shannon said quietly.

"You're pathetic," Ana said. "I was just trying to protect my people! We were taking your unconscious friend up a hill, so we didn't notice that one of our people vanished! Gone. Just like the kids. And then the whispers came. The whispers that always meant they were around. It was raining. And you came running through the bushes, I didn't really think to ask, 'Oh, is she from your side of the plane?'"

Shannon looked in disbelief. "They took your people?"

"Haven't seen them since," Ana said shakily.

Shannon was quiet for a moment, looking at the sand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ana said softly before turning around and walking away.

Shannon stared at the ocean again. She hadn't ever heard that much of the story before. Mostly people just told her it was an accident. She never heard anything about the Others.

And she believed the story. She had heard the whispers too, right before she and Sayid saw Walt. And suddenly she wished Ana was still there, so she could ask if they saw Walt too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now Ana had other things to worry about. The man in the hatch, Henry Gale, had tried to kill her that morning. And now she was outside Sawyer's tent, yelling at him so she could get a gun and get her revenge.

"Just give me a gun!" Ana shouted.

"I'm trying to read," he mumbled and turned a page in his book. Frustrated, Ana yanked it out of his hands and threw it down, placing her foot on top of it forcefully. "Hey!" Sawyer yelled, trying to pull it out. "Gimme my book back."

"Not until you give me a gun," Ana said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, muchacha, but I remember the last time you having a gun in your hands, Sticks was almost killed," Sawyer said casually. "Trying to finish the job now?"

Ana removed her shoe for one second off of his book to step on his hand. He yelped in pain. "Now what was that for?"

"I thought I told you a long time ago," Ana began forcefully. "That whatever I tell you to do, you do it. Remember? You failed last time. I'm giving you another chance. I tell you to run, you run. I tell you to stop, you stop. I tell you to give me a gun-."

"I tell you to shove one up your-."

"Why don't you just give her a gun, Sawyer?"

They both turned to the newcomer. Shannon stood with her hands in her pockets and staring at Sawyer.

"You on her side?"

"You don't have to be defiant just for the sake of being defiant," Shannon went on, not answering his question.

"Now I may have failed math, but something doesn't add up here," Sawyer said, confused. "You plus her plus a gun equals bad times, Sticks."

"Sawyer," Shannon began warily, but he interrupted.

"Fine, I'll get your damn gun," Sawyer mumbled. He took one off of his belt and handed it to Ana, who checked if it was loaded. "Now may I go back to my reading?"

Ana started walking away, leaving the book in the sand. "Thanks," she muttered when she passed Shannon.


	5. It'll Come Back Around

**Look, writer's block. Yeah, excuses, excuses, but I'm not even kidding. My mind has been totally blank with fanfiction, and I'm fighting back now, so hopefully more updates…**

A few minutes after Ana was engulfed by the darkness of the jungle, she heard the last thing she'd expect to hear.

"Wait!"

Ana turned, eyebrows raised. Why would Shannon, _Shannon_, be running after her through the path through the jungle? And she was running, it looked as if she had hesitated a bit at Sawyer's tent as Ana hurried off into the jungle, and then took off after her.

Shannon clutched her side for a moment where the bullet scar was, then realized what she was doing and stopped, glancing apologetically at Ana.

"What?" Ana said, but forced some kindness into it, not her normal questioning 'what?'

"Wh-why do you need a gun?" Shannon asked. Ana raised her eyebrows even more. That couldn't have been the reason she had chased after her. Shannon made a motion to keep walking and they both fell in step beside each other, not looking each other in the eye.

"Why do I need a gun?" Ana repeated, not knowing how to react to that. She would have to lie, of course. "You hear about that guy in the hatch?"

Ana told the truth. She didn't know why, she was thinking about lying, but she told Shannon the truth. "Yeah. What about him?"

"He tried to kill me this morning," Ana said calmly, the truth spilling out of her and there was no way she could stop it. Shannon stopped in her tracks, causing Ana to freeze a few feet ahead.

"And-and why do you need a gun, then?" Shannon reiterated. This time she stared Ana straight in the eye, who looked somewhat abashed and turned away. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Ana said, the bitterness reappearing in her voice.

"You know what," Shannon said with an equal amount of bitterness. Their eyes met with fire and they glared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"Give me one good reason," Ana muttered, once again averting her eyes.

"You'll be taking his life," Shannon said. They both knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"And?" Ana asked, to which Shannon was surprised. After their conversation before, Shannon thought that Ana was very kind and humane, but that tone of voice…that ruthlessness, that blood-thirsty, merciless tone of voice made her subconsciously step back.

"And-and you'll regret it," Shannon said, hoping she sounded braver than she really was.

"What makes you think that?" Ana said, thinking back to that time where she killed the man who shot her. Shannon hadn't wanted revenge. She only got a bad attitude. Nothing so insane. Ana shook her head, trying to free her mind of the thoughts, and failed.

"You regretted shooting me," Shannon said, and her hand shook slightly. She knew that she had reached the subject that they were unable to avoid, the subject that they were both rather touchy on, but for some reason…Shannon looked more embarrassed than Ana.

"I-So?" Ana said, trying to straighten herself up and look like she didn't care what Shannon was saying, but she didn't fool anyone.

"So it's gonna happen again," Shannon said as if it were so obvious.

"No," Ana said, her voice shaking as she spoke with genuine defiance this time. "No! This time's different."

"How so?" Shannon replied coolly. It was almost like she was arguing with Boone again-so determined to win, so sure that she was right. Tears formed quickly at the thought of her step-brother but she wiped them away, but not fast enough so that Ana wouldn't catch her. She looked surprised.

It took her a while to realize she had to respond to something. "Because this time I'm going to finish him," Ana said confidently, and stared in the direction of the hatch, wanting to march over there and prove to Shannon that she could kill Henry. But her feet seemed glued to the spot.

"So why didn't you finish me?" Shannon said, wondering what exactly she meant by that. "If you think that because you actually kill him, you won't feel any regret, than why didn't you kill me too?"

Ana thought about a conversation she and Sayid had almost right after Shannon was shot

_Flashback_

"_Will she be okay?" Ana asked as Sayid emerged from the tent where a few people were working on helping Shannon. She would have gone in herself, but Shannon had awoken and screamed at her to get out._

"_Like you care," Sayid hissed with loathing._

_Ana bit back tears, not quite for the girl in the tent, but for the hatred that she deserved. She unhooked the knife from her belt and dropped it at Sayid's feet, who froze and looked form the knife to Ana in confusion._

"_I deserve it," Ana said quietly._

_Sayid continued looking back and forth from the knife to Ana. "What good would it be to kill you if we're both already dead?"_

_End of Flashback_

Shannon looked taken aback at Ana's response. "You-you know about Boone."

"I didn't know his name," Ana said, not knowing what else to say. No one said anything for a few minutes, both lost in their own memories. "I'm sorry."

"What if that guy-?"

"Henry," Ana interrupted, knowing exactly who 'that guy' was.

"Henry," Shannon repeated. "What if Henry has a sister?" Ana said nothing. "You say sorry to me because of my brother's death. Would you feel sorry then for his family?"

Once again Ana was quiet. Her hand trembled as she dropped the gun on the ground at Shannon's feet. She was still thinking about her and Sayid's conversation, and she repeated another phrase, this time one of her own. "Go ahead. I deserve it."

Shannon immediately bent down and picked up the gun, turning it over a few times. She had believed at one time that Locke was responsible for Boone's death. She herself wanted revenge-but she was stopped. And that's the real reason Shannon was out here talking to Ana now.

Now was the perfect moment for revenge, was it not? Not only would she avenge herself, but she could finally take out the anger that she had carried since the death of her step-brother.

But now it was Shannon's turn to repeat something, repeat what Ana had repeated just minutes ago. "What good would it be to kill you if we're both already dead?"

And turning around simultaneously towards the beach, Ana and Shannon walked side-by-side away from the hatch, and away from Henry Gale.

**Another short chapter then, but I'm proud of it. I enjoyed writing it more than any other chapter.**


	6. Nothing Could Be Done

**If you even remember the other chapters, here's a new one for you. There will probably be only one more after this. Sorry Elyad, for the wait.**

There was silence all around the freshly dug grave. Ana stared into Libby's calm, lifeless face as the guys started filling the hole up with sand. She looked up after a while and saw Hurley, looking down into the grave just as she was. And then there was Michael, who'd been shot himself, but lived.

Ana couldn't stand the quiet of the funeral and she walked away, towards the ocean. She splashed water in her face to see if she was dreaming. Libby had been like a best friend to her on the other side of the island. Now she was killed.

Killed by that man in the hatch.

Killed by that same man who Ana was going to kill earlier that day.

Why did Ana listen to Shannon? Shannon had told her to leave, that she'd regret killing Henry. Now she regretted not killing Henry. She could have stopped her death. She could have stopped his escape.

She walked back up to the funeral where Shannon was placing flowers on the grave. "You," was all Ana could say. Shannon looked confused. "You told me to come back."

Shannon still looked confused as they both began walking away from the crowd of the funeral, so their conversation would not disturb the peace. "What are you talking about?"

Ana found that it was hard to speak. With another glance at Libby's grave, she said, "You told me to come back to the beach when I was trying to go to the Hatch."

Shannon immediately understood. "Yeah, I know. I-,"

"I could have stopped him," Ana interrupted. She looked like she was speaking to herself and not to Shannon. "If I had just toughened up and killed him, then Libby would still be here."

There was a moment of silence. "Maybe not," Shannon replied.

"Maybe not?" Ana questioned.

"Yeah," Shannon shrugged. "What if when you got down there, he had already shot her, and then he shot you too?"

"What are the odds of that?" Ana said. About ten minutes after Ana and Shannon had arrived back at the beach, Michael came running out of the jungle with a bleeding arm, saying how the prisoner escaped and Libby was dead. So if the timing was exact, then yeah, Shannon could be right.

She shrugged again. "It's possible. Ask Michael, he was there, he would know."

Ana did just that. She turned around and asked Michael, who was answering just as Shannon came up to listen.

"No way, man. I walked in and she was already on the floor. Then he shot me," Michael answered. So maybe Shannon was right. "He was practically out the door already. And I heard Libby in the other room. I could tell she was dying, and I couldn't just leave her. I knew where Jack kept the meds and I tried to help. But I…I'm not a doctor," he finished.

Ana nodded. "I understand." She couldn't have stopped it. She would have probably gotten hurt herself, like Shannon said.

_What would have happened:_

"_I didn't kill you, because you didn't deserve it," Ana answered, before turning around and heading for the Hatch once again. But Shannon kept following her._

"_Please! Ana, don't do this!" Shannon was begging now, but Ana kept walking faster. She pulled open the door of the Hatch just as a gunshot went off._

_Ana looked at Shannon in surprise. She looked scared. They both ran down the hallway, looking for where the gunshot had come from just as there was another shot._

_They found Henry, out of his cell, and Michael taking away the gun from his arm. Libby was on the ground, bleeding from a bullet wound._

_Ana whipped out her own gun, but it was too late. They had both been spotted. Ana heard the loud gunshot and felt a horrible pain in her chest like she had years ago when she lost her child._

_And the last thing she heard was another gunshot and Shannon's scream. And the last thing she saw was Shannon falling to the ground beside her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_....._

_Michael stood in the silent funeral, watching as the three women he killed were buried._

_Jack slowly watched Ana-Lucia's peaceful face as the grave was filled, swearing revenge on these Others who just wouldn't leave their people alone._

_Hurley didn't understand why Libby had died. She had gone to the Hatch to get the blankets. He wished it were him instead who had gone for the blankets while Libby went for the drinks._

_Sayid's eyes burned with tears. He had been so afraid when she was shot before, and was so thankful when she lived miraculously. He couldn't see why she was given another chance at life just to have it taken away again._

"I know you think you could have stopped it, but it might be better this way," Shannon was telling Ana, who nodded slowly. She felt like she was going to be sick. "I'm sorry, you know. Libby was a great person."

"Yeah," was all Ana could say as she stared out onto the horizon, wondering how the sunset over the water could look so lovely on such a sad day.

**Short chapter? Again? Oh well. I really liked writing what would have happened. R/R please!**


End file.
